Lista filmów i odcinków specjalnych Dragon Ball
Filmy Dragon Ball zostały zrealizowane na podstawie anime i mangi Dragon Ball. Wszystkie filmy Dragon Ball zostały pierwotnie wyemitowane w japońskich kinach, a odcinki specjalne w TV wpasowane do danej sagi. W Polsce zaś do kin weszły tylko dwa filmy (DBZ 12 i DBZ 13), oprócz tego na kasetach VHS przez zarząd czasopisma Kawai zostały wydane filmy DBZ 1-4. Akira Toriyama, przy filmach pracował tylko jako konsultant i rysownik, a fabułę tworzyli inni japońscy scenarzyści. W filmach jest wiele nieścisłości i sprzeczności co do Mangi i Serialu Anime. Filmy z serii Dragon Ball są jakby inaczej opowiedzianym początkiem DB, a te z serii Dragon Ball Z to całkowicie nowe przygody które da się wpleść pomiędzy sagi DBZ choć oczywiście nie wszystkie. Ważne jest pamiętać, że choć filmy nie pochodzą z mangi Akiry Toriyamy, ich treść ma swoje podstawy w serii. Dragon Ball Filmy Dragon Ball Film 1: Legenda Shen Longa Tytuł Japoński: "Doragon Booru Firumu 1:Shen Ron no Densetsu" Tytuł Angielski: "Dragon Ball Movie 1:Curse of the Blood Rubies" Tytuł Polski: Brak A Retelling of The Emperor Pilaf Saga, but with a different villain, King Gurumes taking Pilaf's role as the central villain. Dragon Ball Film 2: Śpiąca Królewna w Demonicznym Zamku Tytuł Japoński: "Doragon Booru Firumu 2:Majinjô no nemuri hime" Tytuł Angielski: "Dragon Ball Movie 2:Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle" Tytuł Polski: Brak * Takes place right after the Pilaf Saga, but with Master Roshi's request for a girl made more specific as a request for the eponymous Sleeping Princess, held by the evil Lucifer. The scene where Goku transforms into a Great Ape is taken almost directly from his first transformation in the Emperor Pilaf Saga. Dragon Ball Film 3: Mistyczna, Wielka Przygoda! Tytuł Japoński: "Doragon Booru Firumu 3:Makafushigi daibôken" Tytuł Angielski: "Dragon Ball Movie 3:Mystical Adventure" Tytuł Polski: Brak * A combined retelling of the General Blue, Commander Red and 22rd Tenkaichi Budokai Sagas, but with Tsuru-Sen'nin in control of the army, along with Tao Pai Pai, Pilaf, Chiautzu, and Tenshinhan. Bora and Upa replace Krillin and Yamcha as Goku's allies competing in the tournament. Dragon Ball Film 4:Droga Do Zdobycia Najwyższej Mocy! Tytuł Japoński: "Doragon Booru Firumu 4:Saikyô e no Michi" Tytuł Angielski: "Dragon Ball Movie 4:The Path to Power" Tytuł Polski: Brak Another retelling of the beginning of Dragon Ball using the same animation style as Dragon Ball GT, also takes elements from the Red Ribbon Army Saga Dragon Ball Odcinki Specjalne Dragon Ball Odcinek Specjalny #1: Goku i Bezpieczne Przepisy Drogowe! Tytuł Japoński: Doragon Booru OAV 1:Gokū no Kōtsū Anzen Tytuł Angielski: Brak Tytuł Polski: Brak Dragon Ball Odcinek Specjalny #2: Goku i Zastępy Straży Pożarnej Walczące Z Ogniem! Tytuł Japoński: Doragon Booru OAV 2:Gokū no Shōbō-tai Tytuł Angielski: Brak Tytuł Polski: Brak Dragon Ball Z Filmy Dragon Ball Z Film 1: Wróć Mój Son Gohanie! Tytuł Japoński: " Doragon Booru Zeto Firumu 1:Ora no Son-Gohan wo kaese!!" Tytuł Angielski: "Dead Zone" Tytuł Polski: "Dragon Ball Z Film 1:Martwa strefa" * Garlic Jr. - A being who escapes from the Dead Zone and tries to collect the Dragon Balls so he can wish for eternal life. He eventually collects all the Dragon Balls, and gets the last one from on top of Gohan's hat, so he kidnaps Gohan. So Gokū goes after Gohan to rescue him. When he gets to Garlic Jr's "lair", he is met with three of Garlic Jr's henchmen. He fights them for awhile, and then Piccolo shows up and finishes them off. After that, Gokū and Piccolo fought Garlic Jr. for while (at this point Garlic had already wished for Eternal life from Shen Long) and then Garlic Jr. opens up the dead zone. Gokū and Piccolo were almost sucked into the dead zone when Gohan came out. He got really upset and unleashed his hidden powers and knocked Garlic Jr. back into the dead zone. * Nikki, Ginger, and Sansho, Garlic Jr's henchmen. Dragon Ball Z Film 2: Najsilniejszy Człowiek Na Świecie. Tytuł Japoński: "Doragon Booru Zeto Firumu 2:Kono yo de ichiban tsuyoi yatsu Tytuł Angielski: "The World's Strongest" * Dr. Wheelo - An evil scientist, reduced to a brain in a jar and searching for a strong body to take over. * Dr. Kochin - Dr. Wheelo's assistant, who wishes for the ice over Wheelo's tomb to melt. * Misokatsun, Ibifurya, and Kishime, Dr. Kochin's menacing bio-warriors. Dragon Ball Z Film 3: Super! Decydująca Walka O Planetę Ziemię! Tytuł Japoński: "Doragon Booru Zeto Firumu 3:Chikyû marugoto chôkessen" Tytuł Angielski: "The Tree of Might" * Turles - A Saiyan, strongly resembling Goku. * Amond, Daiz, Cacao, Rasin, and Lakasei, all Turles's henchmen. Dragon Ball Z Film 4: Son Goku - Super Sayanin! Tytuł Japoński: "Doragon Booru Zeto Firumu 4:Sûpâ Saiya-jin Da Son-Gokû" Tytuł Angielski: "Lord Slug" * Lord Slug - An evil Namek lord, who wishes on the Dragon Balls and gains eternal youth. He wants to turn earth into his very own space-ship. * Angira, Dorodabo, Medamatcha, and Zeeun, all Lord Slug's henchmen. * This Movie was, for the most part, a retelling of the Piccolo Daimaō arc, with the main villain replaced by Slug. Dragon Ball Z Film 5: Niewiarygodne Potężny Kontra Potęga! Tytuł Japoński: "Doragon Booru Zeto Firumu 5:Tobikkiri no saikyô tai saikyô" Tytuł Angielski: "Cooler's Revenge" * Cooler - Frieza's older brother, seeking revenge for Frieza's death. * Salza, Naize, and Doore, all Cooler's henchmen. Dragon Ball Z Film 6: Brzdęk!! Wojownicy O Mocy Ki 10 Milardów Jednostek Tytuł Japoński: "Doragon Booru Zeto Firumu 6:Gekitotsu!! 100-Oku Pawâ no Senshi-tachi" Tytuł Angielski:"The Return of Cooler" * Cooler - Cooler goes to New Namek, enslaving Namekians, prompting the Z Fighters to take on their old enemy from the previous movie. * Metal Cooler - Mechanical doubles generated by the Big Gete Star. Dragon Ball Z Film 7: Ekstremalna Walka!! Trzech Świetnych Super Sayan! Tytuł Japoński: "Doragon Booru Zeto Firumu 7:Kyokugen batoru!! Sandai Sûpâ Saiya-jin" Tytuł Angielski:"Super Android 13!" Tytuł Brytyjski: "Fight of the three Super Saiyans" * Android 13 - A mechanical android created by one of Dr Gero's super computers. He has a super form after absorption of other androids. * Android 14 - A mechanical android created by the same super computer. * Android 15 - A mechanical android created by the same super computer. 'Dragon Ball Z Film 8: Płonąca!!, Zamknięta, Itensywna, Super - Dzika Walka ' Tytuł Japoński: "Doragon Booru Zeto Firumu 8:Moetsukiro!! Nessen ressen chôgekisen" Tytuł Angielski: "Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan" * Broly - The legendary Super Saiyan, born with a power level of 10,000. * Paragus, Broly's evil father. 'Dragon Ball Z Film 9: Na Skraju Galaktyki!! Super, Niewiarygodny Facet! ' Tytuł Japoński: "Doragon Booru Zeto Firumu 9:Ginga girigiri!! Bucchigiri no sugoi yatsu" Tytuł Angielski: "Bojack Unbound" UK Title:" Super guy in the galaxy" * Bojack - An evil alien imprisoned by the Kaiōs. * Gokua, Bujin, Bido, and Zangya, all of Bojack's henchmen. 'Dragon Ball Z Film 10: Niebespieczeństwo Duet! Super Wojowników Nie Można Odpocząć! ' Tytuł Japoński: "Doragon Booru Zeto Firumu 10:Kiken na futari! Sûpâ senshi wa nemurenai" Tytuł Angielski:"Broly: The Second Coming" * Broly - The legendary Super Saiyan from Movie 8, now crashlanded on Earth, and with Goku dead only Gohan can save the planet. 'Dragon Ball Z Film 11: Super Wojownik Pokonany!! Jestem Pierwszy? Kto Wygrał?! ' Tytuł Japoński: "Doragon Booru Zeto Firumu 11:Sûpâ senshi gekiha!! Katsu wa no oreda" Tytuł Angielski: "Bio-Broly" Description: Mr. Satan's old business partner Lord Jaguar tries to get revenge on him by cloning Broly and creating other bio-warriors. Trunks and Goten come in with Android #18 to save Mr. Satan by claiming to be his students. They defeat the Broly clone by hardening his body and killing him with a Kamehameha attack. Featured Characters: * Lord Jaguar - Also known as Jaga Bada. Challenges Mr. Satan to a match against the bio-warriors. * MenMen - Jagga's partner in crime and all around crony. * Bio-Broly - A clone of the "Legendary Super Saiyan", created by Jaga Bada. 'Dragon Ball Z Film 12: Odrodzenie Fuzji!! Son Goku i Vegeta! ' Tytuł Japoński:"Doragon Booru Zeto Firumu 12:Fukkatsu no fyûjon!! Gokû to Bejîta " Tytuł Angielski: "Fusion Reborn" * Janemba - An evil demon who escapes from Hell and takes over the spirit world. * Gogeta - A fusion of Gokū and Vegeta, using the Fusion Dance. 'Dragon Ball Z Film 13: Eksplozia Pięści Smoka!! Jeśli Son Goku Się Nie Wtrącił Czyja To Energia? ' Tytuł Japoński: "Doragon Booru Zeto Firumu 13:Ryûken Bakuhatsu!! Gokû ga yaraneba dare ga yaru?" Tytuł Angielski: "Wrath of the Dragon" * Tapion - A warrior trapped inside an oracle, holding the top half of Hildegarn's body inside him. * Hildegarn - A monster, split in half and trapped inside the same oracle. Dragon Ball Z Odcinki Specjalne: Dragon Ball Z Odcinek Specjalny 1: Samotny, Finał Walki: Ojciec Wojownika Z : Kakarrotto, Kto Wyzwie Freezera! Tytuł Japoński: "Dragon Ball Z: Tatta Hitori no Saishū Kessen ～Freeza ni Idonda Zetto Senshi Son Gokū no Chichi" Tytuł Angielski: "Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku" UK title "The Father of Goku" Dragon Ball Z Special 2: Son Gohan Do Trunksa - Odporność Do Rozpaczy!! Pozostali Super Wojownicy, Son Gohan I Trunks! Tytuł Japoński: "Dragon Ball Z: Zetsubō e no Hankō!! Nokosareta Chō-Senshi Gohan to Trunks" Tytuł Angielski: "The History of Trunks" UK title "Gohan & Trunks" Dragon Ball GT Odcinki Specjalne: Dragon Ball GT Odcinek Specjalny 1: Uzupełnienie! Odporność Goku! Symbolem Jego Odwagi Jest Kula Czterogwiezdna! Tytuł Japoński: "Gokû Gaiden! Yûki no Akashi wa Sûshinchû" Tytuł Angielski: "A Hero's Legacy" Description: Throughout the years Goku's life burned as a beacon of truth, a prime example of a life well lived. His journey was a triumph of commitment and resolve. But the torch must pass. Now Goku, decades after departing this world, watches as his descendant undertakes his own journey of discovery, a journey where veiled dangers lurk at every turn, to uncover the amazing truth behind the Dragon Balls. OVA Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans Japanese title: "Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans" * Dr. Raichi - A ghost-warrior of the original Dr. Raichi, a member of the Tuffle race that was eradicated by the Saiyans. * Hachihyaku - Also known as Hatchyakk. The fighting form of the machine Dr. Raichi used to create ghost-warriors. Note: Some fans incorrectly state that this is a videogame footage. This two-part OVA was first released on VHS in 1993, then the next year, turned into cutscenes strung together in a Playdia video game never released in the US. It was later released onto DVD as part of the Dragon Box, but again only in Japan. Jump Anime Tour Japanese Title: "Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!" * Abo * Kado Trivia * In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, the levels taken from the movies have their original Japanese titles. * The box of Shin Budokai says that the story mode is based on Fusion Reborn but developers mistakenly titled it "Fusion Rebirth" on the main menu.